The Stray Dog and The Fox
by GrimmKazu
Summary: Renji and Kazura have been friends since childhood. But when they are torn apart, can they fall back into each others life?


I wrote this last year, for another fanfiction(one that turned into A Cry For His Queen). It was really my first sexual thing that didnt fail, completly.

Sorry if there is Youko in there that was my OC's Original name.

Guess thats it....

Enjoy.

* * *

It was dark outside when I was done with my paper work. I put the paperwork on my disorderly desk, then walked outside.

Night was my favorite time of day. I was going to see how Renji was doing. We've been closer since Rukia went to the World of the living. I was glad she was put there, that little bitch.

I got to Renji's house and knocked on the door. The lights were on, so I knew he wasn't asleep. I stopped knocking when I heard him walking to the door.

"Hi Zu-chan." He was smiling, he always called me by my childhood nick name he gave me.

"Hello," I said walking into his mess called a house. "I came here to just hang out. I'm finally done with my paperwork."

"Lucky you" he said with a frown on his face. "I hate all the paperwork, it's so annoying." He said sitting down. I sat down next to him.

Then a smell came into my nose. What was it? Then it hit me.

Axe.

Renji was wearing Axe. Why would he even think of buying it? Renji wasn't the kind to want to wear something to make him smell better, let alone something to make chicks want him. But it was nice on him, I really liked it.

"Renji-kun, why are you wearing Axe?" I asked finally.

He spit out the tea he was drinking from.

"N-no reason, why?" he asked in a weird tone.

"I think it smells good on you." I said, blushing.

"Really?" he began to blush too.

I nodded. It was the most unexpected thing but, Renji grabbed my hand and kissed me on the lips.

_OMFJ_ I thought and began to kiss back. The kiss became deeper and he used his tongue.

I closed my eyes, I never thought this would happen, but my wish came true. We came apart and I whispered "Renji…."He put his finger over my lips. He pulled my kimono and bra down. He started to suck my nipple, it felt so good. "Renji-kun…." I moaned while he started feeling my other tit.

He stopped and pulled my kimono top down all the way.

I put my hands on Renji's kimono and pulled it down reviling his sexy body. I rubbed his incredible abs.

"You love it don't you." he said smilinge as if he was boasting of his hot abs.

Renji grabbed my kimono and was pulling it down, reviling my thong. Renji smirked.

"Youko, you bad girl." My face was red and I closed my eyes. I felt him pull my kimono all the way off and throw it aside. I opened my eyes back up. He rubbed my face. "Your cuter when your blushing."

I could feel myself getting wet. _Oh no,_ I thought. It seemed like Renji could read my mind and was saying, 'Oh yeah.'.

He began to rub my thighs and kissing me passionately. I rubbed his body as he rubbed my legs.

Then it happen. One of the best things I've ever felt. He stuck his finger inside of me. I pulled away and bit down on my lip.

"No need for that." He said reaching forward and kissing me.

The kiss was enhancing and he added another finger. "Spread your legs farther apart." He only pulled away from my mouth to tell me. I did as he told and he put two more fingers in. I didn't know it was possible, but tonight seemed like it was imposable so i knew any thing could happen....

I took Renji's black kimono and pulled it down. When I pulled it off and away from us I looked down and saw his red boxers. They has strips on them in darker red. I laughed slightly.

"What?" he said annoyed. "Your boxers, I didn't think you'd where anything like that."

"Does it matter you just want them off" he was irritated by me making the remark. "You must read my mind."

I pulled his boxers down slowly, and then I saw it. It was huge. I just stared. Renji broke out laughing, and I realized my mouth was open.

Renji seemed very proud of my reaction. "Now the real fun begins" I blushed. I was so wet, I've never felt like this before. It was sort of weird, but I liked it.

Renji gently started pushing my head down, I knew what he wanted.

I didn't realize but I was licking his dick. I never thought I would ever do this, it never was in my mind. But now that it was, I didn't want it to leave.

I started to suck it and I could feel his hard dick in my mouth. My mouth was watering, I was loving this. Renji was in a world of his own, making noises I never heard, but made me wetter.

He began to thrust his dick deeper into my mouth. It tasted so good, I jerked up and down.

"Zu-chan…" he mumbled over and over again. I felt him cum into my mouth, and I was sucking it down. It oozed out my mouth and down to my chin.

The cum escaped from his rock hard dick, and it kept on coming. I moaned as much as I could to arouse Renji more.

After awhile he motioned for me to get it out of my mouth and I sat up. He got up and laid me down gently. He was over the top of me, his hands holding himself up.

"Now," he whispered in my ear, "Spread your legs apart." But I didn't follow his plan of action.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"T-this is my f-first time." I said softly stumbled.

Renji's face became as red as his hair. "To tell you the truth," He lowered his voice. "this is my first time too…"

_Really??? _Is what I wanted to say, some one like Renji would seem to be experienced.

"Now, spread your legs." He smiled.

"I don't know."

His smiled faded and he sighed. "Well you don't have to." He smiled again. "I don't want to force you."

He stayed over the top of me, and played with my hair. I reached around and unfixed his hair tie and his long, red hair fell over around his face.

I chuckled. "What's so funny?" he smirked, which made his even sexier.

"I like you better with you hair down, your sexier."

He smiled, "I don't care how your hair is you sexier no matter what." He shifted next to me and I cuddled against him.

"I love you." I said closing my eyes and hugging him harder.

"I love you, too" he said kissing the top of my head. I couldn't believe what we did, even though we didn't go all the way. I soon later regreted everything he ever did to me.


End file.
